hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1steditionman
Please post new threads at the top of my page (last post-first read) '2020 New Castings List' Is the 2020 New Castings List complete, or are we waiting on a few unnanounced last castings? RIP Stan Lee One of the most creative persons I've even known to exist; the story, the art, the passion and imagination. Stan only has one equal: Jack Kirby. Safe travels across the galaxy, Idol! 1steditionman (talk) 20:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Chevelle 10 pack That sure looks like the same flame pattern from 2017 HW Flames Series, you sure it's from 2018? Mach 5 (talk) 04:58, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :Yes it is correct. They always recycle Tampo schemes for multipack exclusive cars. Look at the light blue Bad to the blade, same as the TH one from a few years ago. Or the Honda crx, same as the 2016 nightburnerz. --Reeceracing (talk) 09:55, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Correct. This is a recycled tampo pattern in this new aqua color. I bought this 3-Pack mainly for this Chevelle. The other cars were a white '13 COPO Camaro and the wacky-looking "up-chin" Vantage GT3. I noticed the base was stamped "'67 Chevelle" (did not have the "SS 396"), Same car though. 1steditionman (talk) 12:05, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: Very cool. I've been taking pictures of the multipack exclusives when I see them in the shops, so feel free to replace any of my pictures if yours is better. --Reeceracing (talk) 18:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Adding 2018 New-Casting Color Variations to the current List I noticed that color variations are not being added to the current 2018 New Castings List. I can recall about 5 or 6 New Casting color variations for the year. Maybe more. I have added a couple in the past to the 2018 New Casting List but they are removed. I wonder if that is the case so I stop adding them. Will they be added some other way in the future? 1steditionman (talk) 17:29, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :I removed them. I think it's confusing when when there are several versions of the same car on the 'New Model' page. I just included the first release. I think I've discussed this before on another talk page where maybe when the year is over someone can make another table underneath specifically for the 2nd and 3rd colours plus zamac or store exclusive colours. --Reeceracing (talk) 21:46, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Personally, I think the 'New Model' page should only be for the first release. And subsequent releases (even if they're still in the new model series) should be put on the casting pages. The series pages should be kept as clean and uncluttered as possible, only having the necessary information to that series, then the casting page can be detailed. Because, where do we stop? If start putting all the colours of a car on its series page, do we put wheel variations? Or card variations? If anyone wants to go to all the new model pages from 1995-2018 and re-standardise them, they are free to do so. But this is all my personal opinion, anyone feel free to weigh in. :: :: ::Either way is good. We just click on the link for the new casting and should see all variations of the new casting, and its subsequent recolors. By the way, the 2014 New Casting page is a bit jacked up. I thought Mach5 had already fixed that.1steditionman (talk) 00:23, June 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- Action Packs Hey man. Could you post some pictures of the Apollo Mission and John Glenn action packs for the Action Packs page? One photo of the card and full set, and then an individual photo of each vehicle would be really helpful! --Reeceracing (talk) 06:48, June 21, 2018 (UTC) *Just did. You may start putting them where they go as you see fit. 1steditionman (talk) 19:52, June 21, 2018 (UTC): NASA Space Program Action Packs: https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apollo_Mission._Back.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apollo_Mission.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:John_Glenn_Action_Pack._Rear.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:John_Glenn_Action_Pack.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sojourner_Mars_Rover_Action_Pack.JPG ---- Other 1995-1998 Action Packs https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16145_JPL_Sojourner_%26_Mars_Rover.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16146_Home_Improvement.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16148_Firefighting.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16149_Police_Force.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16153_Construction.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16154_Undersea_Adventure.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16155_Racing.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:16156_Surf_Patrol.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:18735_Sky_Search.JPG https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:18736_Drag_Racing.JPG ::Great stuff!! Thanks! --Reeceracing (talk) 00:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Good edits! Good edits mate! Keep it up. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:10, June 19, 2018 (UTC) *2nded. Mach 5 (talk) 02:31, June 19, 2018 (UTC) *Thank you!1steditionman (talk) 15:16, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Series pages in car category What next? Adding every Category:Lists to Category:Camaro Cars, Category:Mustang Cars etc? You have any idea how messy that will make the Vehicle category pages? Car and vehicle categories are for just that - cars and vehicles - not series or any other pages that are not casting pages. Mach 5 (talk) 17:30, June 6, 2018 (UTC) *Got it. Here's one for you: when you use my talk page: New threads go at the top of my page. '''This has been the standard Wikipedia has used for years. '''Observe it on my page. '''As for your "What next?" remark. I asure you there will be more "nexts" as my learning curve improves. Highlight the 80%+ good that I do here. No need to be rude. 1steditionman (talk) 00:07, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry you thought my questions were rude (missed this till today). Just doin my best to see things stay organized. You added the BMW Series page to the Category:German Cars, a category for cars, that doesn't show you '''got it. Mach 5 (talk) 15:08, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :::You know when someone hits the Leave a Message button on our talk pages, the system puts it at the bottom of the page automatically ( I have a vague recollection of addressing this before - maybe someone else). Mach 5 (talk) 15:10, July 31, 2018 (UTC) : I noticed you added Car Culture page to the Car Culture category (https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Car_Culture?diff=286482). I was under the impression that series pages don't go in car categories, so I undid your edit. Skingld (talk) 19:20, February 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: That is correct. My bad. Thanks for the edit. 1steditionman (talk) 19:26, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Reminder The category additions you made to the Team: Volkswagen and 5-pack pages were inappropriate. 5 packs are multi packs with their own category, they don't go in 2 different multi category. Car categories are for cars only. Mach 5 (talk) 13:30, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : Got it. My apologies. I might have done it before I hope someone caught it and fixed. 1steditionman (talk) 13:33, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Pages' altered tables after adding Photo Galleries I noticed that after adding Photo Galleries to 3 Pages: the 2007 New Models, 2008 New Models, and 2013 New Models, the tables lost their proper format and organization. I am certain I did not mess with any of the Source Code Formatting. I've been very careful to stay away from the coding that constructs the tables. But I am assuming that the messed up tables have to do with the Galleries I added, since it happened to all 3 pages and about the same time. I have looked at the coding and still cannot recognize where the problem lies, so I am staying away from the Source Coding for tables. 1steditionman (talk) 04:25, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'm out at the moment so I'll look at the code later, but if you do something that messes up the page, you can always undo it by going to tbe history page, underneath the yellow edit button on the top right, and clicking undo on the edit. --Reeceracing (talk) 04:59, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I fixed the pages in question by restoring the last good version, finding your gallery entry and bringing that foward. WHat you did was not caused by simply adding a gallery. If you are using a text editor to work on your edits, that could be the cause... otherwise I couldn't see clearly what you did to mess up the pages so bad. Mach 5 (talk) 14:28, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Picture Coding, you need help You need to go into the source editor to add pictures to pages, you cannot do it in the visual editor. Go into the source editor and scroll down until you find the car you want to add a photo for, then where it says "image not available.jpg|75px" in the double brackets, simply remove the "image not available.jpg" and replace it with your file name. --Reeceracing (talk) 09:43, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : I think I got it this time. I was able to go into the Source Editor (after a hard time trying to find it!) and insert a picture from it. I've been thinking about quitting alltogether. I'm losing the fun, spending a lot of time adding or editing something and knowing you'll all have come and cleanup after me and agravate you all. I really want to follow all guidelines and format rules, It is just not so simple for me to learn by myself, as I don't know anything about code. And I hate to create more unnecessary workload for you all. Thanks for all the help.1steditionman (talk) 11:44, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, that is a problem here in my opinion, there is a lack of support and education for newcomers. And being a crowd-sourced effort, everybody who can provide pictures and information are important here. We've all had to learn it ourselves. Sometimes you just have to read the source code to see how it relates to the actual page. To be honest, once you know what different parts of the source code mean, you can just copy and paste from one page to another when creating something, eg the table source code. Hope that encourages you! Reece. --Reeceracing (talk) 12:13, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :: ::I second his sentiment! If you're having trouble, ask! Start on the community page, and if necessary, hit active editor's talk pages! How can you quit if you love Hot Wheels?Mach 5 (talk) 13:06, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Deleting stuff If mistakes get made, all we can do is Mark the page for deletion. See the changes I made. Now we wait for an admin to delete it, which could take years. Mach 5 (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Removing messages. Hello. Please do not remove or change messages left by other people. We are only trying to help. --Reeceracing (talk) 23:24, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Classics page You just gonna leave all jacked up like that? Mach 5 (talk) 19:21, April 28, 2018 (UTC) : I'm sorry, where? Please direct me to what you are talking about. I checked my last 5 or 6 edits and I don't see anything "jacked up". I'll continue back-tracking...1steditionman (talk) 19:40, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry I missed this. Here are the changes you made. are you seriously saying you don't see the problem with your edit? Do I need to post screen shots of what it looked like before and after? :::Regarding your comments on my talk page, there are too many castings that have changed over the years, some dramatically where the information is no where on the casting page. And I've never seen a standard for how to handle a casting being issued from obviously to different molds, like the no porthole and porthole T-Bird, so I say start in the notes section of each issue and maybe direct to the talk side of the page where full details can be seen or described until the front page can be broken up properly. [[User:Mach 5|Mach 5 (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) picture coding Please review the page, you edits to the McDonald's page needed fixing. Mach 5 (talk) 14:15, April 17, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you. I am trying to name all my images properly, as per website guidelines, but when the image is posted, the image name remains the default original image name. :Look for the block that says destination file name, after you choose the image from your side, or change the name before uploading. Mach 5 (talk) 18:17, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Trailbuster.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 21:40, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki Talk page request and other stuff First, my attempts to shed light on the category edits you were making were not intended to be rude or disrespectful - just enlightening for you. I missed the request to fix the 14 new models - done. I never liked the tables on the list pages. I would not disagree with changing all the new model/first edition/treasure hunt pages to match the way I've been building mainline segment series pages. I'm not sure why you want to go against the way the new message button works, which automatically puts new threads at the bottom of the page. I can make you a little tutorial showing how that is more difficult for new users if you'd like me to. Keep up the great work. Mach 5 (talk) 16:28, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Links - internal versus external racing - is better like this racing. Get it? Mach 5 (talk) 18:10, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Series Page descriptions Hey Man. Ive been trying to keep the series pages as simple as possible so i moved your descriptions on the team transport page to their casting pages.Reeceracing (talk) 02:08, August 20, 2018 (UTC) : Hey, absolutely ("...in Reese we trust!"). Thanks Lucky Treasure Hunt Yeehaa! Ya got ya first! Now check out the Honda Series page you added to Honda car categories and see how I fixed it. Mach 5 (talk) 00:19, September 11, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you. I keep making the same mistake. I guess I'm all confused. I won't add any more categories for anything other than individual cars. I thought since this was a whole Honda Collection, then the "Honda Cars" Category would apply (it's not a multipack), but if you say so, I'll abide.1steditionman (talk) 00:48, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Your logic is good, but when you add the series page to the car category, it counts the page as a car. Better to add the category with an extra colon before the category, and put it in a see also section. check the bottom of the series page. You'll see, and get it - I have confidence in you. Mach 5 (talk) 01:24, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Missed Image Placement Last week you uploaded a bunch of pics. Did you notice I placed the Sky Fi image on it's pages? Do you wonder how I find images people upload and don't thread? Mach 5 (talk) 16:33, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Category organization You just removed a link to Tom Daniels Designs category from his bio page and added the bio page to the design category. Now his bio page is listed as one of his designs. Does that make sense? See my changes for how to better link the 2 pages. Mach 5 (talk) 22:28, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Got it! Thanks.--1steditionman (talk) 02:11, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Vehicle weight pic That looks like the '64 GMC Panel from Pop Culture, not the 55, the page you added it to. Mach 5 (talk) 22:27, September 16, 2018 (UTC) : Oh Cr*p, so true. Good catch. I'll change it to the right place. 1steditionman (talk) 22:44, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Super Rigs! Awesome work on the 2016 Super Rigs Page! But ya shoulda just named the page Super Rigs. Mach 5 (talk) 18:08, September 22, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks, and agreed; I think what happened was: : 1- I went to the original Trucking Transporters page and saw the "2016 Super Rigs" section at the bottom of the list. It was linked, so I clicked on it. : 2- The WIKI "told" me this would be a new page, and asked me to develop it, I decided to create and develop a new Super Rigs page, separate from the Trucking Transporters one. So I clicked "OK" and it by default, the WIKI named it "2016 Super Rigs". (now I know better for the future...). I don't know yet how to change the name of a page (or if I can). : I'm thinking: copy/save the entire code, delete the "2016 Super Rigs" page (can I?). Start a new Super Rigs page like you suggested, and paste the entire code...too much trouble and I'm out of beer!...1steditionman (talk) 19:03, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Now you know! Lol. Keep more beer on hand! Actually it's way simpler to change page name. To the right of the edit button there's a little triangle, with 4 choices. Editor (visual or source), history, rename and talk. Got it? Notice how both links are good. Mach 5 (talk) 20:53, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::A thought hit me, this would page would look way better if it was done like the Marvel Character Cars page or the Car Culture: Team Transport recently revamped - you up for the challenge? Mach 5 (talk) 01:44, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I agree with the looks. I'll work on it tomorrow. 1steditionman (talk) 05:50, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Picture overwrite I just noticed you uploaded an image with the same name and wiped out the old image. You shouldn't have done that. Now your new picture sits in the debut spot. Custom Ford Bronco. It would be best if you reloaded the same image with a new name and reverted the original. Mach 5 (talk) 01:35, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::I will fix it.1steditionman (talk) 05:53, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :::Did you upload it again with a new name? I removed it on from truck series page. Now there's no carded version there. Mach 5 (talk) 16:00, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :::: I "un-did" my photo upload and restore previous art image on the top frame. I will look around to see if I can find that carded photo. It's around somewhere. 1steditionman (talk) 01:09, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Nope, my old carded pic is no longer in the contrib. threads. I guess I'll have to take a new card photo and post it.1steditionman (talk) 01:15, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Mustang Funny car The 2018 version you added. Is the flamed Hot Wheels in reverse on the passenger side too? And how bout a straight shot of the grill, with an older one if you have it? Mach 5 (talk) 15:18, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::The flaming letters on the other side are correct (not in reverse). Maybe a photo from that side would have been better. I think Mattel took coost-cutting measures here to the max! 68 Cougar group shot The disambiguation page was not a good place to add your group shot of all cougars so I moved it to the cougar model grouping. Merry Christmas! Mach 5 (talk) 14:33, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Moveable Parts Categories Okay then, sorry. I thought that the "Vehicles With Moveable Parts" category sounded better, so that why I undid your edits. I just don't want any duplicate categories or categories with similar names. Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:43, June 23, 2019 (UTC) 2020 New Models Page Okay then, I just want to help a little bit. Combatbot2015 (talk) 20:07, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Quality Hello there, about my...well. Place of setup, I do apologise of any issues with my pictures. I tried cleaning the place up before taking pictures and I guess I didn’t see those bits, My camera (a iPad mini) must have picked them up better. Good news is I am going to get a better place to take pictures of new cars so hopefully next time it won’t be so.....grimy. Cheers :) ::Cheers man. And thank you for the help with the Super Rigs. I've tried to keep the Super Rigs page updated but its hard because I do not collect those.1steditionman (talk) 22:20, October 20, 2019 (UTC)